June Raichlein
"It's just wrong that you're the one standing there" — June Raichlein addressing Bobby Axelrod and his success (season 1) June Raichlein is the widow of Rake Raichlein, one of Bobby Axelrod's partners at the hedge fund that he worked at prior to Axe Capital. She is upset over the success that both Axe and Lara have achieved in the aftermath of her husbands death, even though she benefits from Axe's success as he continues to pay her, and all the other families who lost someone during 9/11 that worked with Bobby, a generous salary. Overview Not much is known about June's life prior to the foundation of Axe Capital, but it is clear immediately when she is introduced that she resents Bobby Axelrod. She is not impressed by his success and believes it was only achieved in part due to the deaths of greater men, like her husband, who died while at work at the hedge fund while Bobby was out of the office. For this reason, she believes Bobby should be doing more for them all, ignoring how generous he currently is to continue to pay them their spouses salary well after their deaths and handles the tuition payments of all their children. After making a scene in the Pilot episode regarding how Bobby owes them more, she is comforted by Lara, Axelrod's wife, regarding the outburst. June apologizes and just explains its been so hard since her husbands death. Lara explains that she understands, but that its best matters like this be handled in private. Should she choose to be so public when she voices her frustration again, Lara makes a clear threat to June that she will regret it. The next and final time we see June is in the YumTime episode. June is seen having sex with Goose Quill, a famous publisher. June has published a book titled "9-12: The Day After". It is a nearly 300 page memoir about her life focusing especially on how she pushed forward after the tragic death of her husband in the aftermath of the World Trade Center attack. June is using Goose to promote her book and talks excitedly with him about book tours and talk shows. Lara learns of June's book and, upon acquiring a copy of the manuscript, discovers that June has dedicated a whole chapter to shaming and denouncing Bobby Axelrod. Lara decides that since June did not heed her prior warning, she will suffer the consequences. June soon finds the funds in her bank accounts depleted. She is embarrassed publicly when she is kicked out of a country club in front of her friends and enters into a rage when she realizes Lara has seen to it that her sons application to Stanford be denied. June composes herself though and visits Lara at the Axelrod residence. She apologizes for not seeking out Lara first for input regarding her memoir, but says she will correct that now by providing her a revised version of her book, one that makes no mention of Bobby at all. Lara goes the extra step and has June sign a non-disclosure agreement. June indeed signs it and, while leaving, is told that her son will indeed be going to Stanford this fall as Lara has just learned there was some type of error in his application. Despite these efforts, in Boasts and Rails, June's account of Bobby Axelrod during the 9/11 attacks does go public when a friend of Kate Sacker provides a redacted chapter of June's memoir to her. The story is subsequently leaked by reporter Mike Dimonda when Chuck hands off to him. Fortunately for June, the Axelrod family decide to honor their deal with her as she didn't intend this, and she is not retaliated against when the story comes to light. Appearances Up to Season 4, June Raichlein has appeared in 2 episodes to date. Season 1 >> YumTime, and Pilot Category:Characters